forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harlhaun
The Harlhaun merchant family was one of four de facto satraps that controlled the trading town of Delzimmer circa the Year of Rogue Dragons, 1373 DR. Although rivals with the other three families, they honored the non-aggression pacts negotiated by their ancestors because strife was bad for business. Around this time, the head of the family was Maraunt Harlhaun. Organization The family color was a deep greenish blue (called sea green even though dark blue was the primary pigment) worn by members and servants alike. The family crest was an upraised purple sword on a field of white. The Harlhauns tended to be tall and willowy, which gave them an air of sophistication. They had large, dark colored eyes set atop high cheekbones that were reminiscent of the high elves of Evermeet. Although they were judged handsome and beautiful, they were not very approachable, keeping their expressions neutral to coldly analytic. Less than half of the family servants were employed as guards, but all the servants had at least some weapons training. The guards wore leather armor in the house color and carried bucklers emblazoned with the family crest. The Harlhauns paid their servants well and trained the most shrewd and capable to be their agents, empowering them and rewarding them for good performance in making trade deals. Over the years, this practice engendered a fierce loyalty in their staff who served with sharp-eyed determination and even zeal. Activities All the satraps of Delzimmer were in the business of outfitting caravans, warehousing goods, and supplying banking services such as moneychanging and loans to costers, merchants, and trading companies whose goods passed through Delzimmer. The Harlhauns traded in gems and had extensive interests in herbal and alchemical components and finished products, including perfumes. Though not spoken out loud, it was believed that poisons were also in the mix. Tactics The Harlhauns hid their emotions behind protocol and manners, taking elaborate steps to ensure adherence to all the proper forms, in order not to give anything away during negotiations. This practice was so ingrained that it characterized even their private dealings among the family. As a general rule, they avoided aggressive or brute-force tactics, preferring to scheme for the future rather than fight for gain in the short term. Base of Operations The family had a walled compound consisting of a mansion named High House and wooded gardens that featured a series of small pools that cascaded into each other. Water from the last pool was pumped back to the top to create an endless cycle. High House was located on the west side of town on a long, triangular plot of land defined by the streets Alonthan, Baerkezel, and Taloth. Notable Members * Maraunt Harlhaun: Patriarch of the family, circa 1373 DR. * Maulauke Harlhaun: Matriarch, deceased. * Arleithe Harlhaun: Daughter and eldest child. * Lariond Harlhaun: Eldest son, second child. * Narthel Harlhaun: Younger son, third child. Appendix See Also * Belark * Jathlet * Olaundran References Category:Merchant organizations Category:Organizations in Delzimmer Category:Organizations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations Category:Human houses Category:Families